thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruhiko Oshima
Introduction Haruhiko Oshima (晴彦 大島 Haruhiko Ōshima, July 17, 1965) is the founder of Rising Sun, which deals with car insurance. Mr. Oshima, as he is commonly known, is currently running the local racetrack and organizing races for the people of Los Santos. He is also looking into expanding his business into home insurance. Background Early Life and Yakuza As a teenager looking for work in Tokyo, Mr. Oshima joined the ranks of the hidden organization Yakuza. He loved cars and driving fast; it was what made him feel alive. It was also what made him advance within the ranks of the Yakuza, ending up running drugs and driving for the Yakuza. Unfortunately, one job did not go as planned - Haruhiko Oshima, to his surprise, lost control of his car hitting the daughter of one of his fellow Kobun (Yakuza brother). As is the tradition in the organization, Mr. Oshima performed a yubitsume ritual, a form of penance or apology, cutting his right pinky from the first knuckle and offering it to his fellow Kobun as an apology. The accident left him feeling guilty, scarred, and unsure of his driving skills, the reason why to this day he prefers not to drive. Due to this, he talked to his Oyabun (親分, lit. foster parent, boss of the Yakuza), requesting to leave the organization and starting life afresh. The Oyabun agreed to his request, but asked for a penance in form of yubitsume, leaving Mr. Oshima to cut his left pinky from the second to last knuckle. This is thought to be the reason why Mr. Oshima always wears gloves, to hide the fact that he is indeed missing both his little fingers. Los Santos After the accident, Mr. Oshima has left behind Japan to come to Los Santos, and with it his own past. Or at least that's what Mr. Oshima thinks. Since moving into Los Santos, he became a street racing tycoon, gaining the license to the racetrack in Vinewood. Gaining popularity and growing the business with his trusty right-hand Yazimitzu Fujikawa (or Yaz), Mr. Oshima went back to Tokyo in December 2017 to request permission from his old organization, the Yakuza, to start his own Yakuza syndicate in Los Santos known as, Oshima Kozoku. Whilst Mr. Oshima was in Tokyo, the Los Santos stock market crashed and with it, Oshima has lost the license to the racetrack too. But that did not stop the kind, yet witty new Oyabun, Mr. Oshima, to press forward in order to regain the track license and grow his own Yakuza syndicate. As all assets were lost during the stock market crash, Mr. Oshima incorporated a new company called Rising Sun as the legitimate source of revenue for the newly formed Yakuza syndicate in Los Santos. Rising Sun Mr. Oshima and his right-hand Yazimitzu have worked towards employing more people into Rising Sun, creating the sole provider of car insurance in Los Santos. There are rumors that Mr. Oshima is trying to expand the business to offer home insurance as well. With time, Rising Sun grew, taking onboard Makoto Nagano, Ori, Satoshi, Noshimura, and Bishop. Mr. Oshima has made an agreement with Mav Doretto, the owner of the Street Dreams custom shop, to provide tow and car repairs for the insurance company. Category:Civilian Category:Characters